Kettenhund
Kettenhunde sind häufig auftretende Gegner der Mario-Serie, die als sehr aggressive Wesen gelten und meist alles was in ihre Nähe gerät zu beißen versuchen. Ihren ersten Auftritt konnten sie in Super Mario Bros. 3, im Jahr 1991 feiern, später tauchten die Kettenhunde nicht nur als Gegner sonder auch als Item auf, was erstmals in Mario Kart: Double Dash!! der Fall war. In Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island tauchte erstmals eine Unter-Spezies der Kettenhunde auf, die Riesen-Kettenhunde. Sie sind in manchen Spielen, z.B. Yoshis Island schwer zu besiegen. Geschichte Super Mario Bros.-Serie Super Mario Bros. 3 In Super Mario Bros. 3 hatten die Kettenhunde ihren ersten Auftritt, man traf sie dort erstmals in Welt 2-5. Kommt man ihnen näher, so versuchen sie einem zu beißen, wobei sie aber von ihrer Kette aufgehalten werden. Sie sind dort nur durch einen Stern oder einen Koopa-Panzer besiegbar und gelten als relativ starke Gegner. New Super Mario Bros. Im Remake der klassischen Mario-Spiele tauchen Kettenhunde ebenfalls in Welt 6-6 auf. Ihre Funktion hat sich dabei, im Vergleich zu den Vorgängern kaum verändert, was heißt das sie weiterhin versuchen alles zu beißen was in ihre Nähe kommt. New Super Mario Bros. Wii Ihren bislang letzten Auftritt hatten die Kettenhunde in New Super Mario Bros. Wii. Sie verhalten sich dort wie im Vorgänger und können durch das Stampfen auf dem Pflock der sie zäumt, besiegt werden. Yoshi-Serie Yoshis Island In Yoshis Island taucht der Kettenhund nur ein einziges mal auf, wo er besiegt werden muss, in einer Festung. Dort kann er nur durch ein POW-Block besiegt werden. Im Raum danach findet man ein Geheimen Tipp zum Spiel. Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island In Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island tauchten Kettenhunde nicht direkt auf, dafür trat hier aber erstmals eine Unterspezies der Hunde auf, die sogenannten Riesen-Kettenhunde. Diese verfolgen Yoshi wobei sie versuchen ihn zu fressen. Yoshi's Story Kettenhunde tauchen hier in Welt 4-1 auf. Dort sind sie als gewöhnliche Gegner anzutreffen, welche unbesiegbar sind. Dort heißen sie Beißzahnbomb. Yoshi's Island DS In Yoshi's Island DS taucht eine weitere Unterspezies der Kettenhunde auf. Diese versuchen Yoshi, meist in Gruppen anzugreifen. Ohne Spielserie Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars Super Mario 3D-Serie Super Mario 64 und Super Mario 64 DS Hier taucht nur ein einzelner Kettenhund, in der Welt Bob-ombs Bombenberg auf. Dieser kann nur besiegt werden indem man drei Stampfattacken auf dem Pflock, der ihn zäumt, ausführt. Daraufhin schlägt der Kettenhund das hinter ihm gelegene Gitter ein und springt schließlich in Richtung Berg. Super Mario Sunshine Kettenhunde treten hier in dem Kapitel Kettenhündchens-Kettenreaktion und Kettenhund-Katastrophe, welche in Plaza della Palma spielen, auf. Dort sind sie die Haustiere eine Frau, welche aufgrund eines Wutanfalls den Ort terorisieren. Mario's Aufgabe ist es nun sie erst durch den Gebrauch des Dreckweg 08/17 abzukühlen und sie dann in einen Teich zu befördern, wodurch sie sich abreagieren. Super Mario Galaxy In Super Mario Galaxy tauchen die Kettenhunde hauptsächlich in Galaxien auf welche in einer Berg- oder Lavaregion spielen. Dort bestehen sie, anders als in den Vorgängern, nur noch aus einem Kopf. Die Kette die sie für gewöhnlich zäumt wurde somit weggelassen, was ihnen große Bewegungsfreiheit verschafft. Sie versuchen Mario bzw. Luigi zu schaden indem sie sich über den Boden rollen. Die einzige Möglichkeit sie zu besiegen besteht darin sie als Regenbogen-Mario bzw. Regenbogen-Luigi zu berühren. Super Mario Galaxy 2 In Super Mario Galaxy 2 rollen die Kettenhunde wie im ersten Teil. In der Kettenhundfabrik muss man goldene Kettenhunde zum vorankommen in einem Loch locken. Dafür muss Mario ihn durch einen Hinternisparkur leiten ohne das er zerstört wird. Paper Mario-Serie Paper Mario Ein Kettenhund, genannt Chomp, taucht in Paper Mario in der Staubtrockenen Ruine auf. Dort ist er das Haustier von Tutankoopa, welcher ihn in den Kampf gegen Mario schickt. Jedoch behandelt Tutankoopa Chomp schlecht, weswegen dieser sein Herrchen, nach dessen Niederlage gegen Mario angreift. Paper Mario: Die Legende vom Äonentor Kettenhunde tauchen in diesem Spiel in dem Duellkerker, sowie in dem Äonenpalast auf. Sie sind dort sehr starke Gegner und sollten gegebenenfalls mit Attacken angegriffen werden, die die Verteidigung umgeht. Desweiteren tauchen zwei weitere Unterspezien der Kettenhunde auf, die sogenannten roten Chomps und die Schnappis. Super Paper Mario Die roten Kettenhunde und die normalen kettenhunde erscheinen in der Grube der 100 Prüfungen in Flipstadt. Sie sind schwächer als in den Vorgängern. Mario & Luigi-Serie Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga Mario & Luigi: Zusammen durch die Zeit In deisem Spiel sind Kettenhunde als Bros. Item Taschen-Waus vorhanden. Im finalen Kampf gegen die Ältere Prinzessin Shroob kann sie mit einem Shroomp angreifen. Mario & Luigi: Abenteuer Bowser In Mario & Luigi: Abenteuer Bowser gibt es so genannte Krankhunde, die einen Wurm im Kopf haben, der genau wie Krankfried grinst. Wenn Bowser es schafft, den Wurm aus dem Kopf herauszusaugen, flieht der Kettenhund. Ohne Spielserie Super Princess Peach Auftritte in Spin-Offs Mario Kart-Serie Mario Kart 64 Hier tauchen drei Kettenhunde als Gegner auf dem Regenbogenboulevard auf. Diese bewegen sich auf der Strecke fort und laufen dabei in die entgegengesetzte Richtung der Fahrer. Berührt man sie so wird man hochgeschleudert, wodurch man das gesamte Tempo verliert. Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Kettenhunde wurden hier erstmals als Items eingesetzt und zwar in Form von Baby Marios und Baby Luigis Spezialitem. Da König Buu Huu und Mutant Tyranha jedes Spezialitem einsetzen können, sind auch sie in der Lage es zu verwenden. Weiterhin sind auf den Strecken Marios Piste und Luigis Piste auch jeweils ein Kettenhund zu finden. Mario Kart DS In Mario Kart DS tauchen Kettenhunde auf der Retrostrecke Luigis Piste auf. Außerdem sind sie auch in Peachs Schlossgarten vertreten, dort befindet sich ein einzelner direkt am Anfang der Strecke. In einem anderen Abschnitt des Schlossgartens befinden sich mehrere laufende Kettenhunde, diese ziehen statt einer Kette Item-Boxen hinter sich her. Desweiteren treten sie in einigen Renn-Missionen auf. Mario Kart Wii Hier tauchen Kettenhunde auf Marios Piste und der Retrostrecke Marios Piste von Mario Kart: Double Dash!! auf. Dort versuchen sie wie gewohnt nach den Fahrern zu beißen. Desweiteren taucht ein Kettenhund in der Kampfarena Kettenhund-Roulette auf. Dieser rollt ausschließlich über die Arena und kann nur durch den Einsatz eines Sterns besiegt werden. Sollte dies der Fall sein, so wird sofort ein neuer Kettenhund auf die Arena gestoßen. Mario Party-Serie In der Mario Party Serie verbuchen die Kettenhunde ebenfalls zahlreiche Auftritte. Diese sind meist in Form von Minispielen. Desweiteren gibt es in Mario Party 5 sogenannte Kettenhund-Kapseln welche einen Kettenhund hervorrufen. Dieser stiehlt dann einem Mitspieler einen Stern oder eine bestimmte Anzahl an Münzen, somit hat er dort die Aufgabe von Buu Huu aus den Vorgängern übernommen. Außerdem treten Kettenhunde in Mario Party 6 und Mario Party 7 in einem speziellen Modus auf, dort müssen sie benutzt werden um Mitspielern Sterne zu klauen. Mario Golf-Serie Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour Mario Tennis-Serie Mario Power Tennis (Nintendo GameCube) Mario Baseball-Serie Mario Superstar Baseball Mario Super Sluggers Mario Football-Serie Mario Smash Football Mario Strikers Charged Football Super Smash Bros.-Serie Super Smash Bros. Brawl Auftritte in anderen Medien TV-Serien & Filme The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 Auftritte außerhalb der Mario-Serie The Legend of Zelda-Serie The Legend of Zelda - Link's Awakening (DX)thumb|Kettenhund "Struppi" in The Legend of Zelda In diesem Zelda-Spiel haben 3 Kettenhunde, ebenso wie einige Gumbas und eine Yoshi-Puppe, einen Gastauftritt. Diese drei Exemplare gehören allesamt Madame Mioumiou, wobei zwei von ihnen ziemlich klein und der letzte, Struppi genannt, sehr groß und vor dem Haus im Mövendorf angekettet ist. Struppi spielt eine entscheidende Rolle auf dem Weg zum zweiten Tempel. Nachdem man den ersten Tempel erfolgreich abgschlossen hat, berichten die zwei Kinder neben der Bibliothek Link, dass eine Horde Moblins Struppi entführt haben. Nachdem man diesen erfolgreich befreit hat, führt Link ihn an seiner Kette spazieren, dabei frisst der Kettenhund willkürlich jeden Gegner, der dem Spieler zu nahe kommt. Was Struppi unentbehrlich macht ist die Tatsache, dass er in der Lage ist, die Blumen im Schleimsumpf zu fressen, welche den Tempeleingang blockieren - diese können ansonsten nur mit dem Somaria-Stab, einem Item aus dem achten Tempel, vernichtet werden.thumb|Link rettet Struppi Ansonsten spielt nur noch der kleine Kettenhund im Schuppen von Madame Mioumiou eine eher kleine Rolle: Er ist Teil des Tauschgeschäftes innerhalb des Spiels. Gibt man ihm die Schleife, die man für die Yoshi-Puppe bekommen hat, erhält man dafür eine Dose Hundefutter. Wenn man das Tauschgeschäft bis zum Schluss des Spiels fortführt, erhält man den Bumerang Galerie Datei:Kettenhund SMB3.jpg|Super Mario Bros. 3 Datei:Kettenhund.jpg|Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Datei:Kettenhund SMS Artwork.jpg|Super Mario Sunshine Datei:Kettenhund MP8.png|Mario Party 8 Trivia * Shigeru Miyamoto, der Erfinder von der Mario-Serie, bezog die Idee des Kettenhundes (Wie viele Elemente aus Spielen) aus einer Kindheitserinnerung. In dieser streifte er oft durch sein Dorf, nur zu einem Haus hielt er Abstand, weil dort ein bellender Hund im Garten war, der nur durch eine Kette an einem Pflock zurück gehalten wurde. Namen in anderen Sprachen Kategorie:Spezies aus Super Mario Bros. 3 Kategorie:Spezies aus Super Mario 64 Kategorie:Spezies aus Super Mario Sunshine Kategorie:Spezies aus New Super Mario Bros. Kategorie:Spezies aus Super Mario Galaxy Kategorie:Spezies aus New Super Mario Bros. Wii Kategorie:Spezies aus Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island Kategorie:Spezies aus Yoshi's Story Kategorie:Spezies aus Yoshi's Island DS Kategorie:Spezies aus Mario Kart 64 Kategorie:Spezies aus Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Kategorie:Spezies aus Mario Kart DS Kategorie:Spezies aus Mario Kart Wii Kategorie:Spezies aus Paper Mario Kategorie:Spezies aus Paper Mario: Die Legende vom Äonentor Kategorie:Spezies aus Super Paper Mario Kategorie:Spezies aus Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga Kategorie:Spezies aus Mario & Luigi: Zusammen durch die Zeit Kategorie:Spezies aus Mario & Luigi: Abenteuer Bowser Kategorie:Spezies aus Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars Kategorie:Spezies aus Super Princess Peach Kategorie:Spezies aus Super Mario Galaxy 2 Kategorie:Spezies aus Super Mario 3D Land